The present invention relates to lamp sockets for Christmas tree light sets, and relates more particularly to a water-tight lamp socket which prohibits water from entering the inside to damage the electric circuit.
Regular lamp sockets for Christmas tree light set are generally comprised of a socket body having a center metal contact plate and a side metal contact plate, a socket cap fastened to the socket body to hold down the electrical wire against the center metal contact plate and the side metal contact plate. When the socket cap is fastened to the socket body, the pointed tips of the center metal contact plate and the side metal contact plate are forced to pierce the insulator of the electrical wire and to make electrical contact with a respective conductor in the electric wire. When the base of the lamp bulb is threaded into the internally threaded socket body, the tip contact and ring contact of the lamp bulb are forced into contact with the center metal contact plate and the side metal contact plate, and therefore the electric circuit is closed, and the lamp bulb is lightened. This structure of lamp socket is functional, however it not suitable for use outdoors during a rainy day because it cannot effectively prevent rain water from passing to the inside. If to touch the lamp socket with the hand when it is covered with rain water, an electric shock tends to occur.